


stir the blood

by Anonymous



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alcohol, Dark, Emetophilia, Intoxication, Nonconsensual, OOC, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vomiting, everyone is fucked up in this, mentions of stalker tendencies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 01:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16483253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Shuichi Saihara hated Kokichi Oma.





	stir the blood

**Author's Note:**

> Last chance to turn back now. I hold no responsibility for what you read after this point, so if you don't think you can hang I suggest you leave.

Shuichi Saihara hated Kokichi Oma.

He had a ton of reasons for hating Oma, like his voice and his piss-poor attitude, or how Oma was always a fucking jerkwad to anyone and everyone. He was the worst human being to ever walk on this earth and Shuichi wished he would die. Ideally, the death would be soon and very painful.

Fortunately for him, the feeling seemed mutual, given how Kokichi Oma has tried and failed to slander his good name.

Kokichi Oma was probably sick in the head. The reason he thought this aside from him being the scum of the Earth, the heathen constantly pestered him despite repeatedly reminding him about how much he hated Shuichi. The Detective didn't understand why someone like Kokichi would continue to bother him if he really hated him that much. It just goes to show how sadistic Kokichi must be, since he would be willing to pester him just to see him get pissed off.

Kokichi Oma was notorious for many things. He was a creepy scumbag that couldn't seem to take no for an answer. His friend Amami found out the hard way that Kokichi had stalker tendencies. And even after being alienated from their entire friend group, the little fucker always managed to find out where they were or what parties they were going to. He was an annoying creep that Shuichi wished he could just get out of his life.

Rumor had it that he also tended to lure away drunken people from bars to cut them up and sell their organs on the black market. That one he didn't believe though, as it was a known fact that Kokichi Oma did not drink and also was more stalker and less murdery. Shuichi would know, he dealt with apprehending murderers on a daily basis. His coworker had also insisted that Kokichi was harmless aside from his obsessive nature, as despite raising frequent reports from various people, he was still a law abiding citizen. He never broke any of his restraining orders nor did he ever pursue anyone twice. Shuichi was convinced that Kokichi was just some loser who was entirely fucked up, but not anyone dangerous. He just wished Kokichi would get some sort of medical help rather than indulge in his madness and spiral into his psychosis.

So really, Shuichi doesn't know what's going on when he found a strong tanned arm around his waist. All he knew is that he went out drinking with his friends. The object of his affections also turned him down earlier that day, so he may have drowned his sorrow in alcohol. Yet he still has no idea where he even is. He groaned and tried to move away, but the alcohol in his system does a good job in slurring his reaction-time. “Seems like you've had a bit too much to drink, beloved."

"God, just hearing your voice makes me want to vomit." He growled out, not even bothering to hide his disgust. Just hearing the mocking tone of beloved was something that never failed to make him scowl and snarl. It was tacked on when Shuichi intervened with the Amami situation and Kokichi had been using it mockingly since then.

"Are you sure that's not just the alcohol wanting out?" The man smiled, lilac eyes squinting in delight at his misfortune.

Shuichi doesn't even bother responding, instead he focused his energies on getting away from the other man. He pushed Oma off and stumbled haphazardly, managing to get exactly two steps away before having to cling to that disgusting excuse for a human. Kokichi seemed amused at seeing the younger male struggle, but once he got bored he began to yank him along, not taking too much care with how he dragged the man-

"You should really be glad your best friend Oma found you! Or else you'd be in some alley, all soiled and passed out in your own vomit."

Shuichi felt his insides twist at the implication that they could ever be friends, "Sh-shut up. I hate you, so leave me alone."

"Aww, I love you too Shumai!" Somehow that sentence compelled Kokichi to give Shuichi some more support, so that Shuichi can use his shoulder to lean on-

"Leave me alone Kokichi. I'd rather sleep outside then go with you." Talking was getting incredibly difficult for Shuichi, as the liquor finally saturated his bloodstream.

"It would be rude to leave you though! Just let me take care of you my beloved detective~"

Hearing Oma's faux sweet tone made his blood boil, and it pulsed and churned underneath his muscles. He balled his hands into impossibly tight fists, unable to see anything but red. Shuichi started swinging, his anger increasing as the fucker only laughed at his attempts. Of course the detective is easily subdued, as the alcohol saturates his bloodstream.

Oma was growing bored of the jokes though, so he roughly yanked Shuichi along, not caring about if he was pulling his arms in painful directions, he had something better in mind coming along anyways, so it was best that they get right down to business-

“Beloved, I am thinking that you and I should really get to know each other more.”

With that Kokichi hurried to his condo and as his door came into view a wicked sharp smile bloomed on his face. Suddenly, the rumors of Kokichi being a murderer became suddenly very poignant. Before he could ponder on it more, Kokichi slammed the drunken fool into the door, pinning him to it as he invaded his space-

“I think we’ve got a mighty wicked thing between us. There’s just so much tension between us and I can’t let it go unattended for any longer.”

Shuichi scowled, trying to inch away from the freak, only managing to turn his face away, “What the fuck?! Get away from me already, I don't need your help.”

Kokichi stared him down, and it only makes the situation worse.

Kokichi’s lilac eyes glitter at his statement, “Oh, is that what I’ve been sensing?”

Shuichi involuntarily blushes at the implication, his anger rising up to his throat, “Ugh, not like that Oma. Seriously, fuck you.”

Before Shuichi can react Kokichi is coming closer, nearly locking their lips in a kiss, his eyes half-lidded as he teases, “No need to be shy, beloved! In fact, I do like your suggestion.”

Shuichi discomfort force him to avert his eyes, and his mind continues to slosh with confusion. Suggestion? No, there was no way that Kokichi was taking him literally. His hands shook and his body tensed, he felt Kokichi’s breath on his face and it was driving him crazy.

“I hate you, Oma.”

Kokichi only chuckled, still teasing with his lips and never quite closing the gap, instead seizing the other’s hands.

What came next was a surprise to Shuichi as Kokichi finally closed the gap, pressing hard and clumsily to his lips. It didn’t take long before the weirdo started using teeth- and his face was set aflame as the shorter man completely pressed up against him. Shuichi moaned into the kiss, his hands still nailed to the door as he was grinded on. He felt a hardness against his hip and some sense finally came to him-

The trapped man was dizzy, befuddled with the sudden sexual assault and he pathetically tries to fight him off, “No-”

“Play with me… even if you don’t wanna I’ll find a way to get you to.” his breathy threat came, and he unlocked his door and helped a stumbling Shuichi inside.

Kokichi brought Shuichi’s wrists together, twisting on a plastic cable tie to them tightly before resuming the hot makeouts, and the detective tries to turn away, feeling nausea wash over him, “No more…”

Shuichi felt teeth on his neck and he gave out a shaky breath, jittery from the unbelievable situation, “Kokichi stop!”

His sentence died in his mouth as Kokichi shoved him to the floor, looming over him and starting to undo his pants. Shuichi’s mind swirled with confusion, but it doesn’t take him too long to put the pieces together, especially since Kokichi is shoving his dick into his face-

“Cmon and suck me, detective.”

Shuichi kept his mouth closed, trying to move away from the cock being pressed to his mouth, glaring up at Kokichi as the length pushes against his pink lips. Kokichi steadies Shuichi’s head with one hand, laughing, “Open your mouth~!”

Shuichi makes a small noise of disagreement, the alcohol making his movements sluggish. Oma seems to grow even more aroused at the denial, and he pinched Shuichi’s nose hard to prevent him from breathing-

“Don’t make this harder than it needs to be. You’re going to need air eventually.”

Shuichi does his best to thrash away, even trying to sweep his arms to knock over his legs-

His nose is released and he sucked in a much needed breath from his nostrils, but the relief quickly ends as he’s pulled by his hair towards the closest wall and pinned. Oma forced Shuichi’s back to the wall, a feral smirk appearing as he gets situated. Again, he shoved the head of his cock against pretty plump lips-

Shuichi gritted his teeth, his nose plugged up by spindly fingers as Oma sloppily slaps his cheeks with his hardening penis, “Cmon Detective, just part those rosy lips for me.”

His chest ached for air again, and as Oma applies more pressure to his nose he reveled in the sight of Shuichi on his knees and about to blow him-

Shuichi gasped for air and Kokichi shoved his fingers in to keep Shuichi mouth open before finally entering, licking his lips at the heat that wraps around his member. He bit his lip to suppress a moan, “Ahhh fuck yes, use those pretty lips and cute tongue for me~”

Shuichi is tempted to use teeth, but as soon as he does he is rewarded with a moan. Before he can even process it, Oma gave him a swift blow to the head, “I like a bit of that sharpness but you better not try anything more than that sweetheart~”

Shuichi desperately tried to get air as Kokichi continued to mercilessly thrust into his mouth. Tears formed at the corners of his golden eyes as his gag reflex is triggered repeatedly. Eventually Oma managed to fit his entire length down his throat. Hands forced Shuichi's head to hold that position as his nose is buried into his pubic hair. Saliva poured down his chin at the motion, and Shuichi can barely breathe around the dick.

Finally, the torture began, as Oma grew bolder and began thrusting into his mouth. Shallow and short but still all the more disgusting. Shuichi was delirious though, from the alcohol to the repeated violation his brain was muddled and completely gone. Through the tears and nausea all he can register is spite as Kokichi's dick throbbed against his tongue. Kokichi seemed to be enjoying his mouth thoroughly, grinding happily against the inside of his cheeks and moaning as his movements become fluid-

"Good boy! Such a good boy, sucking my cock like that~"

With every push came a sick wet noise, repeated squelching from having Kokichi invade his mouth over and over again. Deeper and longer, the detective noticed the increased rhythm. Repeatedly, Shuichi felt the man hitting the back of his throat, making him gag and choke. He struggled to breath around the intrusion, occasionally gulping when he felt the head hit the back of his throat in a pathetic attempt to not puke right then and there.

"God, you're such a good lay! Such an amazing mouth, such a good little whore~" Kokichi practically sang the praises, his tone borderline reverent. Shuichi shuddered in disgust at the thought, yet his mind stuttered again and again from his intoxication.

Shuichi forced himself away every chance he can get, gasping for air yet never fully able to turn away as Kokichi kept him steady with his dominant hand. “Stop… Please stop.” He weakly tried, but his quiet pleas are ignored. Shuichi's chin and neck are saturated with drool and spittle, and Kokichi slaps his cheek hard-

“Don't fucking pull away, even if you can't breathe. Alright?"

Shuichi doesn't even respond, unsure of how much more he can take. Kokichi continued forth anyways, pushing down Shuichi's head to take his length completely. Tears began to form in Shuichi's eyes at the asphyxiation, his nose is tickled Supreme Leader’s public hair. He is literally a hair away from being face-flush against his tormentor’s pelvis and he can feel his stomach get into a knot. Kokichi held him there to a count of three before pulling him back, all the while shuddering in delight, "That was perfect! You truly are the best little whore~"

Shuichi gagged and the tears threaten to spill over, the whole ordeal makes him light-headed and nauseous.

Kokichi’s cheery tone continued to grate on Shuichi's ears, "Aww, are you gonna cry? Is my dick too big for you?"

Kokichi combed through his hair gingerly, and Shuichi almost thinks that it's genuine; that the gesture is meant to soothe him. But, knowing Kokichi it's probably just another trap-

"If you practice more you'll be bound to get used to it. Here, go again sweetheart~"

Shuichi braced himself for another plunge, screwing his eyes shut as Kokichi manages to get his nose pressed up against his pelvis. Kokichi sighed and mewled, pulling out completely before harshly bringing Shuichi's face flush to his crotch, "Look at me, I wanna see those pretty eyes of yours."

The Detective doesn't respond at first, but after being slapped repeatedly while Kokichi's dick is stuffing his throat, he manages to get them open, looking up at the filthy man.

In his mouth he felt another excited twitch from Kokichi, and even worse his eyes are practically shining in glee. Already Shuichi felt humiliated from the whole ordeal, but to have to watch his tormentors be so joyful about his pain made him felt like he was going to fall apart.

Kokichi smiled widely at him, all sharp and condescending, "You look great down there."

Shuichi wanted to bite him but he doesn't have the coordination or the ability to fight back, instead glaring at him and trying to snarl around his member. Unfortunately, it only seems to arouse Kokichi more.

Yet the tipping point arrived when suddenly the room begins to spin.

Shuichi’s gag reflex was already being abused to the max, but now his body also worked against him in a ill-timed attempt at sobering up. He could feel it coming, the sick feeling shot up his spine to the base of his head as his stomach churned painfully. Oma has his dick still down his throat and Shuichi manages to pull off, unable to speak as his body retched. It was an uncontrollable noise that he made each time his stomach moved in reverse, and he knew puke would soon follow.

“Did I say you could stop?” Kokichi fumed, violently digging his nails into Shuichi's scalp.

Shuichi can barely speak, gasping and trying to keep it all in, “I'm gonna puke, please- no more…”

Kokichi scoffed, “I don't really care about how you feel, remember? Stop being a little bitch about everything.”

And with that Shuichi is forced to swallow another throatful of cock. Kokichi spitefully gave another hard thrust and gets his dick coated in saliva. Yet Shuichi can't even think about that as his body refused to wait any longer, and in an instant his throat and mouth are flooded with burning upchuck. Chucks of warm bile covered Kokichi's pelvis and dripped off of his dick, yet he doesn't even flinch at the vomit. The ooze doesn't stop as Shuichi continued to empty the contents of his stomach on the floor. Even if Shuichi wanted to stop he couldn't, as it's an involuntary reaction to being so fucked up from the alcohol.

He braved a glance up at Kokichi, who still hadn't pulled him away and nearly died on the spot.

A flush dusted his cheeks as he stared back down at Shuichi. His dick throbbed erratically on his tongue and Shuichi realizes that Kokichi isn't going to stop just because of some puke.

Incredibly enough, Shuichi actually thinks that Kokichi liked it.

He pretended to gag again and he felt Kokichi's dick throb once more. That coupled with a glimmer of excitement in lilac eyes made it clear what was going on. “Shhh-ick fuck…” he lamely mouthed around his dick and grimaced when it makes his swallow some of the bile that remained in his mouth.

Suddenly, the air turns cold and Shuichi felt another shudder go down his spine. Kokichi finally pulled out of his mouth and sneered. “At least I'm not the one getting turned on by being raped.”

At that statement Shuichi gained just enough clarity to look for the validity of it. And sure enough there is a shred of truth in there, as his pants are indeed tented with an erection. He assumed that he wouldn't even be able to get stiff without the proper help, but somehow his body was reacting despite having so much alcohol in his system. It was a horrible thing but it wasn't like he wanted this.

He didn't want this.

He didn't want this.

H e      d i d n ‘ t       w a n t       t h i s .

All he could do was sit there with his hands bound together as Oma jerked himself off, the spittle and puke all mixing on his hand as he craved for an orgasm. Shuichi is too occupied with his mental dilemma of why he was hard despite the atrocity happening to him. He doesn't like this, so why is he suddenly so hot and bothered by it. His eyes water and his mind finally gave up as he blacked out.


End file.
